Brooklyn Brooklyn Take Me In
by sunnyb161616
Summary: Twitch gave everything up for something she thought was perfect, but her perfect picture faded an left only scars and bruises. Now she is trying to get back what she lost, but sometimes only thinking about yourself leave a bad taste in peoples mouths...
1. Sometime The Lost Should Stay That Way

Well first thing I have to say is, if you are a follower of my other story You Are My Sunshine, I'm sorry I haven't update, truly I am, but I really need a break from that story, everytime I went to write I ended up just staring at the page blankly.

Well, that being said, I wrote this little starter story I hope you enjoy it. I will update it, not sure when, but I promise I will! Also I will not be updating for the next three months unless I update in the next 15 days, well because I'm going to Africa on a missions trip this summer and wont be back til August.

Disclaimer...If only I owned Newsies!

His eyes were so dark when I stared into them; they were so unlike his normal chocolate eyes that practically radiated with warmth no matter how cold he was being, or how hard he was hitting. Those eyes were one of the reasons I could take the force he used on me, they always brought me back to the day when we first met. I was a street rat, a newsie, he was just the opposite, a well dressed high class man, we were so different but he didn't care. The first time I had seen him he nonchalantly walked up, bought my last paper and offered to buy me lunch as well, I kindly accepted, what newsie wouldn't it was a free meal. That wasn't our last encounter in the least bit. Today I was wearing thousand dollar dresses and a diamond ring on my left ring finger.

Earlier this evening we had been sitting as a happily married couple at the ballet, a show we both pulled off quite well. Now, I was sitting on a stiff uncomfortable hoity-toity chair in our stiff uncomfortable house, looking over the lifeless body of what use to be my husband. I couldn't help but have a slight smile on my face, after all the pain he had put me through in the last year, my only regret was that I didn't think of the pain he would have felt if I didn't go for the kill shot first. One bullet, two holes, one hole was in the spot I had placed my muff pistol against the back of his head, the other one where the bullet had exited, strait between the eyes.

"Well Ralph, I'm sorry it had to end this way." My voice calm and collected, a hint of joy seasoning my words. I stood from my awkward position in the chair, walking a few step to the body, I stooped down and slid my hand along the side of his face. "If it makes you happy I'm not planning on keep any of the things that you gave me, I've kept my old ratty clothes from my former life, I hope I'm still worthy enough to wear them." I closed my mouth letting my thoughts wander back into my head.

I needed to leave I didn't have time to be speaking my thoughts to a dead man, not when there was only a few hours left of the night and his family would be showing up first thing in the morning to whisk us away to one of their mansions in the south for a week-long vacation. I still didn't understand what we need a vacation from, all he did was feed off his father's money and I was stuck at home all day, but without a doubt the Pulitzers took a vacation every few months.

The air was crisp as I quickly made my escape through the doorway. The street was dimly lit by the lanterns placed on either end of it. I took my first real breath. Something I hadn't done in quite some time being as though my lungs had been constrained by the horrid corsets proper woman such as myself were forced into wearing. I walked slower than a run but still faster than my normal walking pace, this street seemed to go on forever without an ally or another street to turn onto. I had walked this street so many times and it never felt this long before, but I guess I was never leaving a dead body behind me before. I took a deep breath as the end of the street neared, I stopped at the corner looking back to the gigantic house I was leaving, it felt good to outside those walls but at the same time I couldn't shake the feeling that I was running from one bad choice straight into another, not that being a newsie was a bad choice it was just the fact that I was choosing to go to Brooklyn, the place I had betrayed or that's at least how I saw what I did and I'm sure that's how Spot saw it as well.

After thirty minutes of walking the Brooklyn lodging house was in sight. It had been so long since I had seen my old home, the only real home I'd ever known. As I walked down the street towards the entrance my pace changed with the thoughts in my head. I slowed down when I thought about what could go wrong, and sped up when all the good memories of being a Brooklyn newsie came flooding back. This fight between good and bad thoughts continued 'til I was standing in front of the doors. I could hear the shouts and laughter coming from within, such a welcoming sound.

The room fell silent as I opened the door and walked in. Every eye in the room was on me, some of the boys I didn't recognize, but besides those few everyone was glaring at me, they must have saw my action or what they knew of my actions as betrayal too.

"Twitch what are you doing here?" I heard Dodges voice from my side. Dodge was the second in command and the only other person besides Spot that knew the whole story of why I left, the only other person who knew how badly I had hurt the heart of Brooklyn.

"I-I…" I cut myself off when I heard an ever so familiar laugh making its way down the stairs.

"Why is it so quite down…" Spots face immediately turned to stone when he saw me standing by the door. He looked like the same old Spot, stone cold face and iceberg eyes. He was still supporting the old red suspenders and his key necklace that hadn't been tucked back between his skin and his shirt that had most likely fallen out earlier that night. There was a woman on his arm that by the looks of it, had just been entertaining the king of Brooklyn which made me slightly irritated even though I had no right to be.

"Goodbye." His voice was cold, it had sounded just the same as the last words he had said to me two years ago, but this time he wasn't throwing profanity at me, which would have been nicer to hear right now than just a cold goodbye.

"Spot, I'm sorry." I said, I felt pathetic that that was the only thing I could think of to make up for all the stupid things I had done to him.

"That's not going to fix what you did." Dodge spoke up again.

"Nothing is going to fix what you did, now get the hell out of here." This time Spots voice was even colder, maybe the coldest I had ever heard it.

I stood there for a moment taking everything in, unable to pick my feet up off the ground, but once I could I was gone. I ran out the doors and let my feet take me somewhere. When they stopped moving I realized that they hadn't taken me far, I was now standing on the rooftop of the lodging house. I knew Spot would soon be up here and I didn't want to see him again but with all my force I couldn't get them to budge. I finally gave up and sat down in the shadows so that hopefully Spot wouldn't notice the presences of another person intruding in his personal space. My heart stopped when I heard footsteps coming up the metal fire escape.

"What is she doing back here?" I could hear Spot mumble under his breath. I wanted to answer him, and I guess my mind didn't use the filter it has and the word I was hoping to respond to him in my head came pouring out of my lips.

"I have nowhere to go and I was hoping Brooklyn would take me in."

Spot whipped his body away from the railing he had been leaning on to face the direction of my voice.

"Twitch. I told you to leave. Go back to that pretty husband of yours and forget about ever coming back here again. Brooklyn doesn't need or want you here." His words became harsher as his sentences rolled off his tongue.

"Did you not hear me; I don't have any where to go." I snapped at him getting up off the ground and walked closer to him.

"What, your no good Pulitzer leave yah?" He spoke snidely taking a few steps towards me as a counter attack to my own little steps.

"No, I shot him." Even in the darkness I could see Spots eyes widen slightly. Then there was a long pause what neither of us said anything.

"You shot him, for what, you wanted to become a poor street rat again?" His voice had a tint of sarcasm in it, yet it was still cold, and piercing.

"After a few years of this." I paused, lifting up my shirt and showing him the bruises that painted my stomach and back. Spots body tensed up and his hands were now in fists at his side. "I think anyone would shoot someone."

"How did you let this happen?"

"How did I let this happen?" I screamed at him. "You think I wanted this, you think I liked getting beat by a man I was supposed to have loved, and then having to act like we had a perfect marriage for everyone to see?" He just looked at me for a while.

"When did this start? When did he first, you know hit yah?" He spoke quietly, almost so that I couldn't hear him.

"The day we got married." I spoke just as quiet as he had.

"Why didn't you come back, why didn't you leave the first time it happened? What took you so long?"

"I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. I didn't know it was going to be a common thing I thought I just upset him." I took a brief pause holding back tears. "I thought you hated me."

"Life would be a lot simpler if I could just hate you, and believe me I've tried." He almost growled at me.

In my head I wanted him to hate me, I hurt him, I hurt myself so bad, I needed his hatred. "I didn't think about anything or anyone else but me I was fourteen, can't we just forget everything, can't we just go back?"

"No, I don't hate you, but I sure can't forgive you. And don't try and blame it on you age, I was 12 when the weight of Brooklyn was placed on my shoulders." He scolded me.

"Can I at least have a bunk?" I hiss at him.

"They'll be looking for you." He paused looking away from me. "What says they don't look here?"

"It's been two years, they wouldn't even think about this place." I hadn't thought about that possibility, I gave him an answer I wanted to be true but it most likely wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, and what makes you so sure of that? I say this is one of the first places they look, and what happens if they find yah here, who they going to assume killed your husband and took you? Who? They sure as hell won't think you killed him and ran away to become a newsie again." When Spot was done speaking he walked closer, he was now only a few inches from me.

He reached his arms me, he was hugging me, his arms were tight pulling me into himself. After a few second Spot let out a sigh and release one of his arms and pulled me tighter with his other, with his free hand he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, he pulled it behind me so fast I didn't get to see what it was. In a matter of moments his hand that was left wrapped around me was tugging down on the braid that fell down my back, and the other hand which I found out was clutching a knife began sawing on my hair. I went to punch him as he released me but he caught my punch with his own hand.

"If you're going to stay here, I'm not going to let them recognize you." Again he pulled me close, this time not wrapping his arms around me, he lift the blade of his knife to my face and dug it into my cheek three times, each time drawing blood. I fought back tears, I had never cried while Ralph beat me but when Spots knife dug into my skin it was twenty times worse than anything Ralph had or could have done to me, it meant more, Spot meant more. "Go find a bunk." He said coldly as he let go of me and pushed me away from himself.

I left willingly, I felt the tears I was fighting back start to escape my eyes, and I didn't want Spot to see my weakness. When I climbed through the window that led to the bunk room it felt so familiar, like it hadn't been over two years since the last time I had done that. The room was now filled with sleeping boys, which was expect since it had to be around one in the morning and they had to be up at six to get papers. There was an empty bottom bunk near the window; thank God I didn't have to search hard for one in the darkness that filled the room. As I slipped into the hard bed and settled down I was greeted by the familiar sounds of sleeping boys, and the creaking of the bunks with ever small movement. Tears were still making their way down my face and mixing in with the blood was starting to dry on my face as I tried forcing myself to close my eyes and fall asleep. After a while I finally was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Leave me a comment, tell me what you thought. The more comments I get the more likely it is for me to update in the next few days so you don't have to wait three months. =]


	2. Empty Reminders

Well I finished another chapter, so I guess you didn't have to wait 3 months! haha

Read and review! Please!

I hope you enjoy!

My eyes bolted open when a cold foot brushed my arm. The boy above me jumped back into his top bunk and hung his head over the railing when he realized there was someone in the bunk below him. As I met his sleepy gaze with my own he looked at the dried blood on my face and now the pillow, his expressing asking questions. I looked away not wanting to tell him that the beloved king of Brooklyn was one to cut a girl's face up, the boy most likely wouldn't understand and I didn't have time to explain why his leader did what he did. When he accepted the fact that I wasn't going to say anything to him, he quickly made his way off the bed, this time being careful not to step on me.

I was slowly motivating myself to get out of bed to get ready for my first day back when a cold hard object hit the back of my head. I quickly whipped my body around to find the boy that thought it was funny to hit me with a marble while I was still in bed. I expected to find a young boy sit in the bunk next to me or somewhere close by, but what I found was Dodge standing behind the bunk next to mine, a sling shot in hand. He had always been good with a sling shot but he must have taken a few lessons from Spot because to be able to get the marble to the back of my head from how close he was standing and have it not hurt like hell when it hits was a difficult skill to develop.

"Spot wants to see you." He said coldly. Dodge use to be my closes friend and he was treating me like he had just met me and didn't like me. I can understand the not liking me because I didn't even like myself, but some recognitions of old friendship would have been nice.

"Where is he?" I questioned after I scouted the room for him.

"In his room, where else would he be?" he scolded me for my question, but I still had no idea what he was talking about. Last time I was here Spot slept in the bunk room with everyone else.

"His room?" His eyes narrowed on me and then let up when he realized I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, he started sleeping in a room upstairs after you left." He paused to give emphases to the fact that it was only after I left that he started his new sleeping pattern. "Up the stairs, his is the last door."

I slowly push off the covers that were left on me and swept my legs over the edge of my bed letting my toe barely rest on the floor. I sat like that for a moment until I heard Dodge, through a clearing of his throat; tell me to hurry up. I comply with his commanding growl and head to the door. I got a few looks as I went, mostly confused looks, seeing as though Spot had told me leave and I was still here. I was glad to make it out of the room as fast as I did, being back here was quite awkward and scary, not a scared for my life feeling, but more like being here really meant that yesterday I killed a man and completely changed my life again. As I walked up the stairs I tried to wipe away the dried blood covering my cheek, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get it all off without looking in a mirror but I did my best. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked down the long hallway, there were only a few doors, and it wasn't hard to know which one was Spots. Dodge said the last door and he meant it, I was staring straight at the door on the end wall. I was glad that the glass window was frosted or this walk would have been a little more awkward. I could see Spots shadow as it paced back and forth slowly past the window. I stood for a second outside his door before I raised my hand to it and knocked. I lowered my head as I heard his footsteps near the door and the handle turn. Spot stood there on the other side of the door, his button up shirt not yet buttoned, his key resting against his chest, and his suspenders hanging from his waist band. I couldn't help but stare; his now 17 year old body had grown more muscular in the last two years, as if his face wasn't mind blowing enough now his body made him even more tempting.

"You want me?" I said, letting my eye meet his. My face became red when I thought about what had come out of my mouth and what it could have been taken as. "I mean, to talk to me."

"Don't worry about getting ready today, you're not selling, actually you not going to sell until I say you can, and who knows when that will be. So get used to talking to the rats, 'cause that's what you'll be doing everyday for at least the next week." He said as he looked away from me, buttoning his shirt and pulling his suspenders over his shoulders.

"Why? Why can't I sell?" I spoke smugly, I didn't come back to just sit around all day, I was a newsie, and I still am.

"You don't think your face is going to be plastered all over the paper? The Pulitzers lovely Ralph is dead and you're missing, you don't think they've already got the police looking for their son's murderer and daughter-in-laws kidnapper? You make sure that no one other than the boys know you're here, or I'll turn you in myself, I'm sure they're giving out some big reward." The arrogances in his voice made me want to explode at him, but I knew he was right and I didn't want to say anything that would make him even angrier at me.

I stood in my place, my eyes closed, calming myself down. When I opened them, Spot was inches from me, staring at me. I almost jumped at his presence being so close to me but I didn't, I couldn't. I would have jump if it was anyone else but I can't bring myself to show Spot that he had frightened me. I took a breath and spoke my answer to his reasoning while looking him straight in his icy blue eyes. "Fine."

After I gave my one word comment he did something I would have never expected him to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around me placing his hand on the small of my back. The iciness of his fingers penetrating my thin shirt, it sent shivers up my spine. He lowered his head bringing it closer and closer to mine until his lips were flesh against mine. The feeling of his body touching mine and his lips on mine brought back all the memories and feeling of two years ago. This kiss wasn't like the ones I remembered though, this wasn't an innocent kiss, this was a forceful kiss. His tongue intruding my mouth, not that I minded, not that mine wasn't doing the same, and I wasn't objecting to this new kind of kiss at all, but it was still different, shockingly different. His hands pushed me closer to himself as mine made their way through his blonde locks. This felt so good, yet every second this perfect moment lasted I couldn't help but wonder why he was kissing me, he did just tell me last night that he couldn't forgive me and he didn't want to go back to the way things were. Before I knew it he was pulling away from me. I stood there staring at him, looking for an explanation in his eyes but he wasn't even look at me, he turned his back to me and reached for his cane. Once he grasped his gold tipped cane he began to walk past me towards the door.

"You can't do that and just leave." I said while I put my hand on his chest as he tried to pass me, stopping him.

"I can't?" There was a bit of anger in his tone as he glared at me. "So what makes you so special, 'cause if I remember right that's exactly what you did." With that he pushed past me slamming the door shut behind him, leaving me in his empty room, frozen.

I wanted to yell and scream and chase after him, but I didn't I just stood there, because I knew everything he said was true. The night I left I kissed him just like he had kissed me a few moments ago, right before I tolled him I was going, just before I ruined everything.

"_What was that for?" Spots voice questioned me as our lips separated._

"_Spot I have to tell you something." My voice quivered at the thought of telling him the secret I had been keeping from him._

"_What is it?" He looked into my eyes, but I couldn't look into his and I turned my face away, but he used his hand to twist my head back to where we were facing each other. "You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm not sure I can." I paused, I didn't have the guts to tell him I was leaving, that I was getting married in the morning, at least I didn't think I did. I loved Spot. There was no question about that, but I had to think about the future, about what's best for me, and being madly in love with a street rat like myself, even if he was the king of Brooklyn wasn't going to make my life any easier. Now marrying Ralph was, and I think I love him, no where near as much as I love Spot, but I could learn to. "I don't know if you'll understand."_

"_Just spit it out, how bad could it be?" I had to tell him. I couldn't just leave with out him knowing why._

"_Spot, I love you." I paused sucking in a deep breath._

"_I lov-"_

"_No, I'm not finished. I love you, but I can't anymore, I'm leaving, I'm getting married tomorrow." I felt like filth as the confusion grew in his eyes._

"_What do you mean you're getting married, to who? I don't understand." His voice carried the same scenes of confusion as his eyes did._

"_Ralph." I said quietly._

"_Pulitzer? I thought you were just friends. What about, about me and you?" The confusion was now slowly being replaced by anger._

"_Yeah, he asked me and well I have to think about what's best for me, and right now it looks like marrying Ralph is my best chance to get ahead in this life." I did my best to defend myself but I could tell he didn't feel the same way I did about my choices._

"_So it's all about bettering yourself now, you're no better than the filthy whores that walk the streets at night, giving yourself away for a few bucks. You know what go to hell, I don't even care, get your stuff and leave, I don't want to ever see you damn face around here again. I don't know why I ever thought you were capable of love; you've always just been looking out for your own ass, not caring who you hurt as long as it helps you in the end." I felt tears making their way from my eyes to my cheeks as Spot pushed me away from him and onto the cold hard surface of the roof. "What? Did you not here me, get your stuff and get the hell out of here."_

_I quickly got up from the ground and made my way down the fire escape. I didn't grab any of my stuff, I didn't even take a step into the lodging house I just kept running 'til I found myself outside Ralph's door, sobbing._

I still stood there after I heard the sound of the boys crashing down the stairs and out the front doors of the lodging house. I could bring myself to do anything, I wanted to fall to the ground and cry but I couldn't, my body was unwell to do anything my brain told it to. Spots words kept repeating in my head, _"So what makes you so special, 'cause if I remember right that's exactly what you did."_ I hated the fact that he was right, I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to change what had happened 2 years ago. After about 20 minutes of staring out the window that stood directly in front of me, I finally brought myself to walk out his door and back to the bunk room the was now empty. I went straight to the wash area once I arrived in the buck room and looked at the scabbing over cuts across my face. I picked up a washcloth and got it somewhat wet, the cold water touching my face was a shock, I had gotten so use to warm water something that for lower class living was a non-existing pleasure, but the cold water worked just as well, getting the rest of the dried blood of my face. When I was done washing my face I made my way to my bunk, I was hoping to get some more sleep but when I reached my bunk there was a loud crash downstairs followed by yelling voices.

"Where is she?" I heard a nosily voiced man call out.

"Yeah, where are you keeping her?" A second unfamiliar voice chirped in.

"What are you talking about, who? Who is her?" This voice I knew, this was Spots voice.

"You're a newsie, you ever read the paper." One of the voices spoke. "You know, where's your precious Abigail?"

"Twitch?" Spots voice had a sound of awe and annoyance in it. "I don't have her, why would I, it's been over 2 years since I last saw her, and anyways I've got a steady supply of women I need to steal one that's for sure."

"Oh really, so you wouldn't mind if we search the place." The voice said smugly.

"Actually I would, this is my lodging house and you have no right to tear this place apart looking for some whore that isn't even here." Spot yelled as I heard a loud thud.

"Oh you no good street rat." An angry voice screamed at Spot. "You touch me again and you'll be off to the refuge."

I heard the voices getting closer and the floorboards squeaking. There were searching the place, Spot was letting them search the place. I panicked as the squeaking got closer and closer to the entrance of the room I was in, I needed to get out; I couldn't let them find me. The window beside my bunk, that lead out on to the fire escape, was already open so I quickly made my escape through it. Once I was on the fire escape I had a choice to make; up to the roof or down to the street. I wanted to go to the roof; it was a place where I had always felt safe but my mind argued with my gut feeling, bring up the fact that these men searching the lodging house would most certainly search the roof. I went with my brain and started my journey to the street below.

Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review, tell me what you like and/or what you didn't like!


End file.
